JxHQ: Ballroom Blitz
by DonnaJossee
Summary: Joker and Harley finally discover batsy's identity, and in front of all of Gotham they break him down. ONE SHOT.


**_A/N: Reminder that NONE of these stories relate to the Wicked series at all. They're may be some of the same characters (Lucy for ex.) if that's what the person requested to have on the story, other than that they do not tie into my other books at all._**

 **This is dedicated to** ** _Victoria Saint Claire._** **It is an amazing privilege to get to write this for you and be able to share it with others, I hope I don't disappoint - Donna Jossee**

 **Prompt: Joker and Harley finally discover batsy's identity, and in front of all of Gotham they break him down.**

 ** _Ballroom Blitz_**

"Ow," Harley groaned, rubbing the back of her neck where Joker had just bitten her for the absolute hell of it.

They were attending a little thing called the "Mayor's Banquette" a.k.a a night filled with over priced champagne and ball gowns and plenty of old money with gold digging women half their age on their arm.

Harley and The Joker had managed to get all of the security for the event on payroll, assuring that everything would go as planned tonight.

Joker and Harley had found out his identity, which ruined every element of fun for the Joker - but then he got a brilliant idea.

Get the bastard to expose himself to a good portion of the city, and now was a good time to do it.

J wasn't himself, clearly.

He had blotted makeup on his skin to make himself look decently normal, his thick, green locks were coated in black spray on dye, and Harley's blue and red hair was tucked neatly into a bun, out of sight.

Of course she would be recognized, but according to Arkham Asylum, she was officially "sane" again and they hadn't figured out she went right back to The Joker after serving her time. No one would even recognize the man without his vibrant hair and extravagant rings or chains. He still sported his favorite gold watch, but that was just to prove that he and Harley were wealthy enough for such an event.

She tensed when she felt his hand trail down her bare back and stop just centimeters above her lower back as they were walking into the ballroom.

She smirked and turned to look at him. He just winked and looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her curves for a moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked him smartly with raised brows and he chuckled lowly and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him for a big kiss.

Someone clearing their voice made Harley pull away from him, only causing him to growl.

"Harleen?" A young woman asked and Harley glanced at J before clearing her throat. "I - I mean, it's been so long, how are you?" Samantha McCeeran, one of the receptionists at Arkham .

"Samantha, it's wonderful to see you." Harley smiles back fakely.

"How are you?"

"I'm great." Harley had to keep from elbowing Joker when he scoffed and grabbed a glass of whiskey from a waiter's tray.

"Are you going to introduce me to your date?" she raised her brows at the two and Harley gulped.

Was she going to introduce her? What the hell was she going to say?

Before she can reply, Joker extends his hand.

"Jack Napier." He gives a closed mouth smile, charming as always.

"Jack, I'm Samantha, it's wonderful to meet you." the woman grins as if she's in a trance and Harley can't help but notice when she's a little reluctant to let his hand go.

"Pleasure's all mine." He nods slowly and Harley looks at him.

"Well, Sam, wonderful seeing you again, we're going to go mingle." Harleen smiled before snatching J behind her, outside to get some air, not ignoring the stares women were giving her man as they made their way outside.

"You see the way all them women are lookin' at you?" she hisses at him and he raises his artificial brows.

"Are you jealous of those prissy gold digging hussies?" He asks, amused with it. He never thought Harley would ever get jealous of any woman from that side of the tracks.

"They're all lookin' at ya like I don't even exist." She pouts and he takes a deep breath.

"I don't want them." He tries to keep from smiling.

"Well that don't stop them from wantin' you." She looks up and he nods slowly and runs his hands up and down her shoulders.

"We can't do what we plan to do if you're constantly worried about how other women look at me. Now, We gonna destroy the bat tonight, or not?" He goes to change the subject and she grins up at him.

"Awe, Mistah J, ya always know how to make me smile." She beams and he grabs her hand, pulling her behind him.

He spots Bruce Wayne within a couple of minutes and Harley sees him and decides to take the lead, knowing it'll really fuck with his head seeing her despite the fact that she's legally declared sane.

"Mister Wayne," She says in her Doctor voice. He turns, expecting to see someone of high caliber and much more older on age than what is presented to him. His whole face twists at the sight of her and he looks her up and down in confusion.

"H - Harleen? I thought you were - "

"State declared me sane last week. Didn't you get the news, Mister Wayne?" She cocks her head a little and Joker watched as she flashes that beautiful smile. "I just thought I would come see you after so long. It's been what? Five years since I've been to one of these stuffy old things?"

Bruce is still shocked that it's her, and his eyes fall onto her date and he swears he's seen the man before.

"Have we met, sir?" Bruce speaks up and J stares at him for a moment.

"Afraid not, I'm Jack Napier, Harley's friend." He holds his hand out and Bruce takes it.

"Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you. Harleen does need some good people around her." He glances at the blonde, who's currently grinning mischievously at the two before she kisses J's cheek and walks away to grab a glass of champagne

The Joker's taken back by the sly comment and he cocks his head at Bruce.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean she's been through a lot, Mr. Napier. She needs good people around her to keep her on track."

"And what exactly is your idea of 'on track'?" J raises a brow.

"Well, given her past, someone who'll be a good influence and encourage her to do something more with her life than play house with an unstable sociopath."

"She's a very pristine Doctor, Bruce, I think she knows how to love her own life without needing to be influenced in any way."

"I never said she wasn't intelligent. I just know she deserves better than what she's been given in the past."

"Relationship wise, correct?"

"Yes. I think it's safe to say I'm not alone when it comes to wondering what the hell it was that made her fall in love with him. She's entirely too good for him."

"Clearly she saw something worth leaving her life behind, for."

"Yeah? Maybe I'd have a different opinion on the whole thing if he did the same for her."

"You don't think he's done that? You don't think he's had to continually change things about his work schedule so that he can spend more time with her? You don't think he's changed his drinking and drug habits because she doesn't like them? You don't think he's had to redesign his entire house because there weren't enough sparkles or pretty things? You don't think he's had to go from killing anything he wanted to, to saving a caterpillar that got into the house because it was 'cute' and 'deserved a shot at life'?" Joker can't help but feel anger broil through him.

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"Well your opinion isn't correct. I'm sure he's busted his balls and sacrificed a good part of his life to make room for her in it. And he did it smiling because he does care very deeply for her."

"You think that?" He looks a little shocked by what J was telling him.

"I _know_ that." He snaps before turning around sharply, his eyes scanning the room for Harley.

He finally spots her, chatting with a group of women around her age and he rolls his eyes before marching over to them.

"'Excuse me, Ladies." He mumbles before snatching Harley away.

"The hell, J?" She whisper yells and he rolls his jaw.

"Now." He tells her and she knows what he means, but she's still confused.

" _Now_? I ain't done talkin' to my friends, though. And there's a lot more minglin' to do."

"If you don't help me, I'll do it myself." He growls to her and she rolls her jaw, looking at her group of old high school buddies.

"C - Can we talk, Pud? I promise it won't take long I just really gotta tell ya somethin'." She rubs her wrist and he furrows his brows.

"Spit it out, Kiddo. We gotta bat to kill."

"I don't really . . . _wanna_ . . . kill the Batman." She admits and he narrows his eyes.

"And why the fuck not?" He takes a step closer to her.

"Well," she looks down. "I got my life back, ya know? I mean, I can actually go outside durin' the day without havin' to wear a wig or somethin' and I can come to social events and - "

" - If you kill the bastard here in front of everybody you'll have that taken away from you." He snarls and she takes a deep breath and nods. "So you care about your social appearance more than making me happy." He nods.

"I ain't ever said that cause it ain't true, J. You know it ain't or I wouldn't have left my life behind for you. But now that I got it back, it's nice. And I'm happier. And I'll help ya get the bat, just another night, another time. Just let me have this one night to be treated like a human bein'." He wanted to say 'no' but her big blue eyes were watering and she had her lip poked out a little bit.

"I'll think on it." He growls and she squeals excitedly, throwing ever arms around his neck.

"I love you!" She presses her lips to his in a passion filled kiss before grinning widely and turning back to her friends.

He briefly scans the room for Bruce, not seeing him, before he turns on his heel to step out onto a large balcony that hangs over the entrance of the extravagant building.

He hears someone approach him and turns, expecting to see Harley, but greatly pleased with who it is.

Bruce has his eyes narrowed, studying him.

"Can I help you?" J asks him, knowing he's catching on to the disguise.

"How is it you know Harleen again?" He takes a step to him.

"I work with her father at ACE Chemical Plant."

It wasn't a lie, he did know her father before he was changed.

"Sorry, how old did you say you were again?"

"Age is but a number." Joker smirked a little and Bruce clenched his jaw.

"And impersonation is only illegal." Bruce knew where he'd seen the blue eyes, the haunting curve of the man's lips when he mustered a small smirk. It was The Joker.

"That's the spirit." Joker lost his "normal" person voice and slipped back into his regular one, and shed a big, cap-filled grin instead of a closed mouth, fake smile. "How'd ya know it was me?" He cocks his head and Bruce swallows a lump in his throat. "We both wear our masks pretty damn well, don't we, Bruce?" He whispers and Bruce's eyes widen for a moment.

"How did you find out?" He grinds his teeth and The Joker scoffs.

"I'm not an idiot. I notice how when you go off the grid, the bat shows up." He starts circling him.

"And Harley?" He take a deep breath and J sighs.

"Poor kid doesn't even know it's me." He lies. "I ran into her in the parking lot and talked up a storm about how me and her father work together and blah, blah, blah." He rolls his eyes. "Had her wrapped around my finger in no time, just like our therapy sessions all over again."

"You leave her out of this, this time. You hear me? Do what you want to me but don't you dare involve Harleen. She's gotten her life back together and she doesn't need you to screw it all up again.

"I screwed her life up? She's the one who jumped on me back when she was my doctor. I didn't do shit but what she wanted." More lies, and Bruce knew it.

"Keep her out of this."

"Oh, I will." He assures him, but . . . I won't keep your little friend Vicki out of it. Isn't that her name? Vicki Vale? Current girlfriend?"

"You wouldn't." Bruce growls.

Joker pulled his suit jacket back to reveal his revolver.

"I would. Or wouldn't. Guess we'll have to find out now won't we, Batsy - I mean, Bruce." He corrects himself before patting the man's shoulder and walking back into the party.

Bruce had enough.

He followed The Joker back into the party and grabbed his shoulder before punching him in the face as hard as he could.

Everyone gasped and Harley furrowed her brows at the commotion, making her way to the front of the group of people just in time to see Joker hit Bruce twice as hard.

Just as Bruce was about to him again, Harley got between them.

Bruce stared down at her, his fist raised, his patience shattered. She looked disappointed, and he slowly lowered his fist, his eyes glued to J, who was smiling pettily.

"Enough." She tells him firmly, hearing J chuckle a little bit.

"Harleen, he - " Bruce didn't have time to finish because Joker wrapped an arm around Harley's neck and grabbed his gun, pressing the barrel of it to her head.

She shrieks in anger and confusion, but it was heard as pure terror and Bruce and others stand in shock while the rest of them take steps back and gasp in horror.

"Go get your armor, bats. We're about to settle this." He laughs loudly, grabbing Harley by her hair and pulling her to the center of the room.

By now, everyone was petrified, but no one dared to move.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like for you all to grab a seat. The show is about to begin!" He says in a "normal" voice. "Our first act is seeing exactly how long it takes for the Batman to get here." He licks his lips. "Oh, p.s. I'm killing someone every minute he's not here so tell him to hurry it up." He lets them know and they cry out in horror. He pulls out his phone and starts his timer for 1 minute.

It's eight minutes before Bruce gets back to the event as the batman, and eight lives were already lost.

He grapples himself up to the floor their all on and kicks trough the large window, ordering everyone to get back, trying to keep from acknowledging the dead bodies on the floor around the mad man.

Harley's on her knees, her hair tangled in The Joker's fingers as he grips the roots painfully.

Bruce takes a deep breath and his eyes meet Joker's.

"Second act of the night, finding out who the bat is." He crouches by Harley and snatches her head back, making her whimper loudly.

"Let her go." Bruce says sternly.

"Take off the mask." Joker replies in the same tone.

"Let. Her. Go." Bruce repeats, walking closer to them.

Joker starts laughing, quietly at first but continues to get louder and louder and louder.

Everyone become paralyzed. They know who he is now.

The tip of his nose gently brushes against Harley's cheek and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, crying softly.

"Shh, shh, shh. There, there, Harls." Joker soothes her.

She knows he's not going to hurt her, but he scares her when he got this livid, this wound up. It was hard to get him to stop liking once he started and she knew he'd kill her if he wanted to get his point across.

"Joker!" Batman barked but he didn't listen. Instead, his tongue makes one long, slow lick from Harley's jaw to her temple, his finger pulling the hammer of his gun back.

Before he can pull the trigger, Batman snatches the cowl from his face.

Gasps echo the room, eyes widen, mouths hang open.

The fact that The fucking Batman just exposed himself all for Harley, makes her burst out laughing.

Joker drops the gun from her, and walks to Bruce, pointing it at him.

"On your knees," he demands. Bruce feels his vision blur with tears and he slowly drops to his knees. "Harley girl." Joker calls softly and she wipes her eyes and pulls herself up, walking to her boyfriend.

"And for our final act," Joker announces loudly. "We are going to make the Bat, disappear." He waves his hands, his fingers anxious to murder.

But they couldn't yet. There hadn't been any real tears from him, he wanted him to die knowing he was a failure, and he knew exactly how to point it all out.

"Ya know, ya never told me why you stopped being joined at the hip with Robin." He says loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Bruce looks up at him, tears breaking I've this lash line.

"Stop this, just kill me and get it over with."

"Ah, c'mon. Answer the question." Joker stroked the man's hair. "Tell us why boy wonder won't come out to play anymore."

"I know why, I know why." Harley says lowly in the bats ear.

"Stop," he closes his eyes.

"We didn't kill the kid, B-man." Harley continues. "You're the one who cut the rope that was holdin' him on the bell tower. All we did was tie him up there." Harley giggles. "All your fault." She tsk's and J watches with a slack jaw.

Dear god, he loved seeing her like that.

"What sound did he make when he hit the ground? Was it a 'splat' or more of a 'pop'? Did his guts splatter out his head or out his ass?" She presses for more answers and Bruce squeezes his eyes shut, removing the exact noise the thirteen year old made when he fell to his death.

"Stop it," he was begging now and Harley looked at Joker.

"Only thirteen years old. His whole life ahead of him." She continues. "You let him die."

"I did not."

"Yes. You. Did." She bites back at him, anger fueling her. "Take responsibility for your fuckin' actions. Own up to doin' it." She hisses venomously.

He looks up at her, tears freely flowing down his face.

"Ya look like ya wanna kill me." She smiles widely. "Ain't ever seen that look for ya before." She smiles widely. "I just really be pissin' ya off, huh?"

Nothing. He just stares at her with hatred.

"Gimme ya gun." She holds her hand out and J hands her his revolver.

She takes it in her and makes sure all the bullets are in it before handing it to Bruce.

"Kill us," she whispers. "Think about every horrible thing we ever done to ya and kill us for it. Make us pay for our sins." A wild emotion that he can't detect, flashes in her eyes and he looks at the gun in his hand, remembering the laughter that echoed through the street after Jason was murdered. After they killed a boy who had been like a son to him. After they got away with it.

He remembered every life they took, every shot they fired, every flame of hell they lit the city on fire with.

Pure anger and blood lust clenched every nerve he had, every fiber of himself was screaming at him to kill them. To make them pay.

Harley's and Joker's eyes flashed with pure joy, they eagerly await for their deaths.

But it never comes to them.

After the gun shot rings out, Bruce's body collapses into the floor, and half of the room faints.


End file.
